


I Swear To You, The Unknown

by Wallpaintfloor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallpaintfloor/pseuds/Wallpaintfloor
Summary: If you fell in love, and that love challenged all that you knew, what would you do? Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt lead lives of danger, hunting the cursed ones and carrying the family tradition. Little did they know that fate would lead them to question who they are as individuals, but also what morals they carry.Feliciano and Lovino Vargas lead lives of danger, living with the possibility of being killed simply for being born. When their familial bonds are tested, and they must form their own morals and decisions, will they be able to make it out alive?





	1. Two Brothers- Hunting

The large stone building had been abandoned by mortal men long ago, chased away by the packs of demons who hungered for life force. These demons, or the cursed ones, were created purely to kill. The ancient stories passed down from generation to generation tell of humans who craved power so badly that they offered their very souls. Upon offer, they transformed, morphed into a creature visually similar but so very different underneath. 

After they were revealed by the church, the cursed have made lairs in old towers, abandoned towns, wherever they can hide. It is in these locations that they can hunt as they please, and have someplace to take their prey if need be. Rumors telling of supernatural strength and a mesmeric effect on victims is the accepted truth and just scrapes the surface on why the cursed ones are so feared. Anyone showing signs of being something other than human is regarded with fear and hate and has been the death of both innocents and monsters in disguise. 

Ludwig Beilschmidt and his older brother, Gilbert, dedicated their lives to the hunting and extermination of all cursed ones and allies of the cursed ones. This job, or family tradition, began with their father, Folkert Beilschmidt. It is the tradition that leads them to the underground entrance of the stone lair. Ludwig took the time to think back to the early days of his training. 

_ “Can we take a break now? I know this already!” Cried Gilbert. Ludwig nodded behind him, hands behind his head as he caught his breath.  _

_ “It’s your inability to realize training never stops that has you repeating the same lessons. The cursed ones will not hesitate to kill you, or Ludwig. They will always be looking for a sign of weakness,” Folkert warned.  _

_ Shamefully, Gilbert lowered his head and nodded. Ludwig moved toward his brother, unsure of what to say or do. Ludwig pushed his cropped blond hair back and prepared to speak before he was interrupted.  _

_ “-You’re right, I’m sorry,” Gilbert forced out.  _

_ “You are both still learning, do not be ashamed of your mistakes. Learn from them, as you will take my place one day,” Folkert calmly said, kneeling down to meet Gilbert’s eyes.  _

_ As if Gilbert did not feel shame a mere five seconds before, he turned quickly to yell at Ludwig, “You’ve been awfully quiet. Guess that means it is time to spar again!”  _

_ The two boys stepped apart and braced their small wooden stakes with their guardian smiled and watched. _

“Earth to Ludwig! Anyone in there?” Gilbert asked, waving his hand in front of Ludwig. 

Alarmed, with a vibrant pink blush dusted across his face Ludwig stammered, “Yes- Of course. I was reminiscing.” He quickly took the lead and shook his head. It was time to focus, the nearby town had been struggling with the cursed ones hiding here for years. The townsfolk had nearly given up hope until the brothers had stumbled their way. If they succeeded in eradicating the demons, then they would save lives and finally have a rest.


	2. And So It Is Done

“So, tell me again about the cursed ones living here,” Gilbert prodded.

Sighing, Ludwig replied, “I told you well before we walked in. The one, or more, that stop here apparently like to strike their victims while they are sleeping. They are not above striking them while they are awake, however. This leads me to believe that they are trying to snatch as many without causing a commotion. The cursed one could be feeding a whole coven.”

“I bet that they are preying on sleeping townsfolk because they are weak, or nothing but a  coward. This will be quick, I can feel it,” Gilbert grinned. 

“Could you be any louder? I think the entrance is up ahead,” Ludwig said in a hushed tone, avoiding the weapon Gilbert was carelessly throwing about. It was hard for people to tell who the eldest was at times, with their personalities on seemingly opposite ends of the scale. 

“Finally! You know what? This tunnel is just an accident waiting to happen. But if it did collapse, I’d carry you to safety. I couldn’t let my little bro die like that,” Gilbert joked, puffing his chest out. 

Rolling his eyes, but with a playful grin, Ludwig muttered, “After all of the slacking on your strength training? Not a chance.”

The two brothers trudged on and eventually made their way to an ancient oak door with a large rusted lock. With a smirk, Gilbert grabbed the large ax strapped to his back and swung at the door. After making a sizable hole, and to Ludwig’s horror, a lot of noise they were able to slip in and investigate their new surroundings. 

The tower was largely barren, except for the labyrinth of stairs and identical doorways. 

“I don’t want to split up, but this will take a while to investigate. Not to mention all of the noise we just caused. If the demons are here, then they would have heard us and are no doubt preparing their attack,” Ludwig whispered, trying to calculate the next course of action. Suddenly, as if Ludwig’s voice echoed through the halls like an alarm, footsteps made their way to the entrance hall. He raised a hand over the stakes strapped to his hip.

“It seems like they are coming quickly, one or two at the most. How lucky for us, for them to be coming to us?” Gilbert chuckled to himself, moving so that he and Ludwig were back-to-back in the center of the room. Their eyes scanning over the possible entrances. 

With a nod, Ludwig gripped his weapon. With a heavy sigh, he stepped away from his brother in hopes of bringing out the enemy. 

“If you leave now, you’ll live,” A voice called from the shadows. A man, tan with curly dark hair and dark clothes, stepped out. He was without a weapon, but it was apparent that he himself was a weapon. The man bared his sharpened teeth in a broad smirk, the teeth being just one of the trademarks of the cursed ones. 

“We will not be leaving until you’re dead! You and your companion,” Gilbert shouted, eyes never leaving the opposite entrances. 

A second figure approached the hunters, his less boastful entrance marking that he was of lower ranking. The figure was just backup, playing the role of distraction and shield if need be.

Ludwig charged towards the first man while Gilbert leaped at the other. Gilbert’s opponent seemed ill-prepared, easily being knocked down. However, they did manage to snap at Gilbert, who managed to barely evade the attack. With experienced hits and the powerful swing of Gilbert’s ax, the head of the cursed one was severed. Gilbert made quick work of dismembering the body. The blood of a cursed one is dark, almost black in color, and seeps out of the body instead of spraying or moving quickly out. Years of practice have made the work quick, but the mess is unavoidable. Gilbert allowed himself to look over to his brother, who was still locked in combat. 

“It has been a while since I have faced anyone this challenging,” the remaining cursed one winked, “I have been quite rude. You can call me Antonio.”

“Well thank you,” Ludwig replied dryly. He deflected a strike and retaliated with his own. With a lunge forward with his stake, he grazed his opponent's side. “I am Ludwig, and the one who just killed your ally was Gilbert.”

“It’s a real shame we have to kill you. If you weren’t a monster, I felt as though we could’ve been friends,” Gilbert shouted, joining his brother. 

“I’m sure we would have, but calling me the monster is a large claim. You are the ones who killed my friend,” Antonio grinned, before gasping. Antonio looked down, a tear welling and falling.

Ludwig took the distraction and shoved the stake through Antonio’s chest, who slumped over quickly.  

“I don’t remember us ever taking such a short time to kill them. I guess this really just proves how awesome I am,” Gilbert bragged, ignoring the guilt he always felt after a job was done. They both stared at the apparently dead Antonio and laid him on the ground by the remains of the other. 

Ludwig took a second to get lost in thought, recalling the first time he saw a cursed one. It just so happened to be the first time he truly saw his father in his element and understood what his legacy was to be.

_ It was dark, and the creature appeared as a woman. At first, Ludwig and Gilbert thought she was someone from the nearby village who had gotten lost in the dark. However, when she turned and spoke her true identity was revealed. With hunger in her eyes, and the sharp glint of her teeth she murmured, “But they are so young, but I have to go back quickly.” She was dressed simply in dark red, with long brown hair. Her gentle face was betrayed by her actions.  _

_ Gilbert pulled Ludiwg behind him, Ludwig watching his brother with awe while still fearing the lady in front of them. Gilbert’s cropped white hair seemed to glow under the moonlight. His eyes shone with determination, and he gripped the wooden sword prepared to charge. The woman stepped forward, and with her movement, Gilbert’s fear seemed to rise.  _

_ As she lurched toward the boys, her eyes slit in guilty anticipation. It was another mark of a cursed one, eyes unlike those of man. She was surprised when Gilbert grinned, only to be struck in the back. A large ax was embedded in her, and she hissed as she turned to her attacker.  _

_ Folkert prepared a stake as he rushed towards his sons, “I do hate to interrupt, but it will be done quickly.” _

_ He grabbed the stake and rammed it through the woman’s chest.  _

_ “My, my boys, they will…” the woman started before she slumped over. Taking the ax, he beheaded her.  _

_ “Remember boys, always behead and dismember them even if they appear dead. Gilbert, you did well today. How do you feel about ax training?” Folkert asked, allowing a small smile.  _

_ Wide-eyed Gilbert eagerly responded, “I-I’d love too!” _

“Wait! We forgot to dismember him!” Ludwig yelled, he looked back at where Antonio should have been. It seemed as though he fled as quickly as his injured body could.

“It will be fine. After your attack, he will be dead in a day. A cursed one may be strong, but a stake through the body could kill anyone,” Gilbert consoled his brother, “Let’s get some drinks.”

Still filled with dread, Ludwig relented, “I hope so, for the town’s sake.”

They left the tower through the front, watching all of the shadows and listening carefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! It was tough deciding how I wanted to split this part up, and then decided to fit it all in to avoid awkward breaks. I cannot promise that the next few will be quite this long, but they will be up sooner rather than later. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Two Brothers- Hunted

Far from the neighboring towns, a castle with large spiraling towers finds itself separated by a treacherous forest. It is old and crumbling, with ivy and trees claiming the large area, but it still commanded respect and left those who saw it with a sense of awe. Its view of the ocean was unlike any other in the region. Inside it was lavishly decorated with decor from all over, suggesting a powerful family with many connections. In fact, it was home to a powerful family even if the family was smaller than it used to be. 

It was home to Roma and his two grandsons now but is used to house the large Vargas family. They were known for trade and deal-making, even with the cursed ones. This led to many enemies, both human and not. Now, it just served to protect Feliciano and Lovino from the outside. 

Roma was proud of his family name and proud of how his grandsons have turned out. He did wish that things were different, that he and his family could freely come and go. Roma also wished that his daughter could have been with them, for she could have helped her boys in ways that he cannot. After all, he is not even partially “cursed” as the population likes to say. It is something that he does not think of often, the circumstances that led to his boys parentless. 

_ “I’ll be fine, I just want to hunt for myself. Mom isn’t here anymore, you know that. Neither is he, and I don’t think he’ll ever be coming back,” the woman sighed, not wanting to remind her father of their recent loss and betrayal. She continued, “The boys will be no trouble, you know that they already look up to you.” She smiled softly, glancing over at her two young sons.  _

_ “I know. Just be careful, there are many hunters in the area. Come back quickly, take whatever you find first,” Roma said to his daughter.  _

_ “I promise, the first one I see I’ll go for. I’ll be back so quickly that you won’t even have time to miss me,” she said, rolling her eyes and laughing. _

_ “Of course, you are a Vargas after all,” Roma laughed with her. It dawned on him that it may not be safe to hunt first, ask questions later, but before he could say anything she was gone. She left, and would never return.  _

It was his wife, who was a cursed one. She hid her identity from him for as long as she could, but by the time he found the truth he was already madly in love. He accepted her, and everything that it would cause in the future. Sadly, hunters did not see the kind and lively woman he did and she was killed, leaving behind him and a young girl. 

Time did not stop for those that she was forced to leave behind, and eventually, he was a grandfather. While it was not hard to care for them, he wished that he had help. His work was not noble, collecting debts and other small jobs from all manner of people. It often took him away and left Feli and Lovino in harm’s way. 

Lovino and Feliciano were very different in many aspects. Feliciano took more after his mother with auburn hair and soft caramel eyes. Lovino took after their absent father with russet hair and dark green eyes. They both had short straight hair, and each had an odd curl in opposite directions. They were both protective of the other, even if they expressed it differently. 

Feliciano, who resided in the tower closest to the ocean, rested by the window. His eyes were captivated by the sparkling body of water, longing to explore the world that he was kept from. He long fantasized of someone coming and taking him past the stone walls, introducing him to places he could only read and dream of. Feliciano took to the finer arts, painting, and singing. Feli would be inspired by his dreams and what he could see from the windows and would paint to forever capture the feeling. Feliciano’s wish to see the world was, of course, dangerous to him and his brother. While they were part-human, they would forever carry the trademarks of cursed ones that could kill them.

The fact that he was something of an anomaly, a relationship between a cursed one and a human is something rarely heard of, he and his brother did have abilities unlike anything else. Feli removed himself from the window and towards the large flower given to him by Lovino. His porcelain hand gently caressed the petals as it wilted, and he could feel his body strengthening. Unlike cursed ones, he and his brother could temporarily sustain themselves on the “life” of plants. They did consume the blood and essence of people, but they could abstain for long periods of time. Whether or not it made him any better than other cursed ones, he did not want to think about it. A loud, quick knock at the door startled Feliciano, and he sat the now wilted plant down. 

“The least you could do is open the door! I’ve been standing out here for way too long,” a voice shouted from the other side. Before Feliciano could move, the door swung open. “I figured that you would need a new plant,” grumbled Lovino, holding a freshly bloomed plant in a plain pot. 

“Ah, Grazie,” Feliciano said, “I was going to ask when the new ones were blooming.”

“Whatever. It’s nothing, I’m leaving,” Lovino continued, waving his hand. Unlike Feliciano, Lovino found gardening to be his passion. He also felt that it made more sense, considering their “condition” and would not admit that he enjoyed watching his brother paint or sing. 

Feliciano sighed when Lovino closed his door. He loved his family, but he wanted a companion. He longed for someone to explore the world with, someone who would be with him for as long as they both shall live. He knew that Lovino found that companionship in Antonio, a cursed one who worked for their grandfather. The Vargas business was often kept a secret from him, though he knew Antonio informed Lovino of all comings and goings. It was hard, especially when Antonio or Roma returned harmed. Another thing he wished for was someone who would not keep anything from him. 

Feliciano reached for a brush, wanting to work on his current project. It was another scene of the ocean, with birds flying toward the horizon. Feli relaxed and let his hand flow onto the canvas. It was in his art that he could escape it all. Sadly, this idyllic scene was shattered from the pained cries of his brother. There was no doubt that their grandfather heard it as well. 

“Antonio! Oh god, aiuto!” Lovino’s voice rang through the stone corridors. 

Feliciano practically flew down the stairs, and his hands flew to his mouth at the scene. 

Antonio, who was covered in his own dark blood, was collapsed into Lovino’s lap. Every breath was ragged and pained. Lovino was covered in his lover’s blood from trying to stop the bleeding. Tears were flowing down his face, this was not like other times when Antonio came back injured. 

“Grandpa! Hurry,” Feliciano cried as he moved toward his brother. 

“Don’t touch him! It’ll be okay,” Lovino tried telling Antonio, trying to pull himself together. Antonio stared into Lovino’s eyes, even as he was going in and out of focus. He managed to give Lovino a small smile and struggled as he wiped away a stray tear. “Stop moving, dammit!” Lovino cursed, staring back at Antonio. 

Roma rushed down the steps, quickly realizing that Antonio would not be alive for much longer. 

“It was… a team of hunters. The cursed ones that owed you… they were causing trouble,” Antonio gasped, “I tried to warn them to leave...Lovi.”

“I’m here, you bastard,” Lovino sobbed to his dying love. 

“Calm down, Lovino,” Roma said, placing a hand on Lovino’s shoulder. 

“Antonio, what did they look like? Are they coming this way?” Roma asked, his concern for his grandson’s safety growing. 

“Lovi, my tomato,” Antonio started, trying to cheer Lovino up with his nickname, “Te Amo.” As Antonio raised himself so that he could meet Lovino’s lips, he fell back and let out his last breath. 

“Grandpa! Do something,” Lovino cried out into Roma’s shoulder. Feliciano knelt down beside them, silent tears falling down for Antonio and Lovino. 

“He was a good man, I’m sorry Lovi. He was aware of the risks when he came here to work for me,” Roma said as he tried to console his mourning grandson. He was upset as well, but he couldn’t focus on himself at the moment. 

“Damn that, and damn this family!” Shouted Lovino, who shoved Roma away, “If I was there, or if you didn’t send him out, he would be here with me!” 

“He did have someone with him, and if you were there you would have died instead,” Roma offered, reaching out. 

“Someone with debt! They didn’t care about Antonio, not like how… I did,” Lovino sighed, defeated. He stroked Antonio’s face one last time and fled to his tower. 

Neither Roma or Feliciano moved until they heard the slamming of Lovino’s door. 

“Feli, do you see why I keep you both here? It’s a dangerous world out there. I’m afraid Antonio may have led our enemies, those who owe me and hunters, straight to us. I need to lead them away or finish them myself. I will find someone I can trust to watch over you,” Roma softly told Feliciano. All Feliciano could do is nod. 

Roma hoisted Antonio into his arms and led him to the family grave where he would be buried. 

Instead of making Feliciano fear life outside of the castle, this only strengthened his resolve to leave. He wanted to be someone who could defend his family. He would not stay ignorant of the world forever. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Installment! From this point, updates may not be as frequent but they will not take long. (Does that make sense?) 
> 
> In case of confusion, their mother was half human and Lovino and Feliciano are partially human.  
>  Their abilities, as far as they know, are unique to them.   
> Rest in peace to Antonio, but this is not the last time he will be talked about. (I swear). 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome!


	4. Aftermath

Gilbert and Ludwig found themselves at the local pub after sharing the details of their moderately successful attack. Both men were both still covered in blood but their worries, at least for the night, had settled. “I needed this,” Ludwig told his brother, his face flushed and his hair disheveled. While normally formal, a few good drinks is all he needed to let loose. 

“Another round!’ Gilbert yelled at the bartender while laughing and swinging his arm around his younger brother. After receiving another round, much to the dismay of the tired worker, Gilbert continued, “I tell you, we earned it!”

“I suppose a small break wouldn’t hurt us. We can look for other work here tomorrow,” Ludwig considered, as well as he could. 

“We aren’t done celebrating! Isn’t that right everyone,” Gilbert rose and lifted his drink at the spectators. They rose their drinks in agreement, glad to be rid of the demons that plagued their nights. 

Ludwig looked to his glass and chugged it down before saying, “I think I need to lay down. Don’t be out too late.” He gave a slight smile to his brother, who looked just as tired as he did. With a shaky start, he made his way to the small inn.

“He’s always known his limits,” Gilbert joked with some people sitting by him. 

“What will you do with yourselves until the next report of cursed ones?” asked a man down from him. 

“My little brother will think of something, maybe some simple guard work,” Gilbert responded, “But in the meantime, I’d like another round please.”

“One more, because you saved us,” relented the bartender. 

The man at the end of the bar stood to leave abruptly, but no one seemed to think twice. 

Ludwig made it to his room, still able to think to check the closet and the corners of the small room. He stretched his tired limbs, relishing in the aching of his joints. It meant a job well done, except for Antonio. He enjoyed going out and celebrating with his brother, but it was tough to shake the guilty feeling in his heart. This guilt came from both the potential danger of the humans, but also what Antonio must have felt. Ludwig was taught that they do not have real bonds, and so he should not feel bad. 

There was no doubt that Antonio was dead, but he could have easily attracted the attention of others. They may be wary and lay low for a while, or they may want to kill the hunters as soon as possible. Ludwig shook his head, now wasn’t the time to worry. He needed to think of what they would do in the meantime. 

“Gilbert must be in his room by now. I guess I should sleep now, get a head start,” Ludwig said to himself, “I can check the bar and marketplace for people who need help.”

As the two brothers finally went to bed, Roma formed his plan. It was risky, but it may be exactly what his family needed. The safety of his grandsons had to come first, and these hunters would be the best to keep Roma’s enemies away. He checked in to the inn and prepared to make his way to the bar first thing in the morning. 

 

At the Castle 

Feliciano finished his painting, which had turned from a sunny day into a dark storm, and he set his paintbrush aside with a heavy sigh. Lovino had not come out from his room and had not said anything. The only thing reminded him of Lovino’s presence was the distressed wails and occasional shouts of anger. Feliciano wished that he could do something for him, but he was also struggling to deal with what he saw.

His grandpa told him that they would be safe for the night and that he would bring protection with him the next day. Feliciano did not want to doubt his grandfather, but the scene of Antonio bleeding out on their floor planted seeds of fear. He wanted to believe that leaving the castle was the only way to be safe and that he needed to train. 

One look at his hands, calloused only from tools of his passion and covered in dark paints, kept him grounded. Feliciano was not a fighter, he was squeamish at the thought of hurting anyone else. He felt guilty enough when he fed on people Antonio brought back. Relying on plants kept him alive, but not strong. Feliciano realized that he needs to stock up on more plants, the flower would keep him well for a week at most. 

The door leading to the hall connecting him and his brother groaned as if sensing the mourning in the castle. Feliciano was careful to be quiet as he approached his brother’s room. Lovino was still sobbing, obviously trying to be quiet as the sun set. Feliciano had never seen his brother cry so hard, with the exception of when the two boys realized that their mother was never going to return. Feliciano gave a quick knock at the door.

“What do you want, Feli?” Lovino asked. The fact that he wasn’t insulting him or yelling at him to leave shook Feliciano to the core. His brother’s tough exterior was what made him, him. 

“I’m coming in. I just need some plants. I also want to talk,” Feliciano answered, opening the large door. 

Lovino was curled up by his window, his cheeks were streaked with tears and his eyes were red. Feliciano wasted no time in running to his brother. He wrapped his arms around him and looked out the window. Unlike Feliciano, Lovino had a view of the courtyard and the family grave. ‘No wonder he had been crying so hard, he must’ve seen Roma bury him,’ Feliciano thought. 

“I have some plants on the shelves. Leave me alone, you bastard,” Lovino said, trying to sound better than he was.

“Not until you lay down. You need to rest,” Feliciano said while standing and offering a hand to his brother. 

Lovino looked at his brother and shook his head. His eyes turned back to the window. It would be useless for Feliciano to try and drag him or convince him. Lovino was stubborn, no matter the situation. Feliciano took two flowers from the shelves and looked back only to shut the door behind him. 

Neither of the brothers would sleep well that night. 


	5. Thoughts Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Gilbert meet their newest employer, Roma Vargas. Jumping quickly to agree, both parties begin to wonder about the other. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Feliciano begins to find some semblance of normality.

Ludwig rose, as he normally does, with the sun. He felt lucky, suffering from only a mild headache. It was a small price to pay for the break he got after the hunt. There was no doubt that Gilbert would sleep in, and that he would have a painful hangover. Ludwig went over to the window and watched the villagers prepare for their own days, a sense of peace falling over them. It was moments like these in which he was especially proud of what he did. The first order of business would be to find work, ask the villagers at the square and bar they were at the night before. 

 

With a few quick raps at the door, Ludwig swung it open with a loud, “Wake up!” It may have been cruel, but the groan of aggravation and pain was almost funny to him. This act could be considered payback for all the times Gilbert frayed his nerves. 

 

Ludwig continued, “I’ll meet you at the bar. I’m going to look for work.” Without waiting, Ludwig shut the door and left the inn. The walk would be short, and he was grateful for that. 

 

“Yoohoo! Hunter! You! Blondie!” A voice called from the bar’s entrance. 

 

Alarmed, and a little peeved at the voice’s impatience and general tactlessness, Ludwig hurried over. “Yes? I am the blondie, I assume.”

 

“If you are one of the hunters that the village has been talking about all morning, then yes,” the man said, laughing. The man was trying to break the ice, but the hurried way he was talking only added to the tense situation. 

 

“Is there something you needed?” Ludwig asked if the man had work than it would be record time. Usually, it would take a couple of days to land a job. 

 

“Pardon me, I am Roma. I have a very important job, and I will make sure that you are paid well. Is your brother around? I would like to give both of you the details,” Roma said, sitting down at a nearby table.

 

“I am Ludwig, and Gilbert is my brother who is still sleeping. He likes to celebrate a completed job with a few too many drinks,” Ludwig admitted, “I will give the details to him later, you seem to be in a rush.” 

 

Roma sighed and pushed back his curly brown locks, “Yes, it is important that you make it to my home quickly. It isn’t necessarily a hunt that I need you to do. I need you to protect my home from cursed ones, and generally anyone else until I return.” 

 

“Oh?” Ludwig asked, raising a brow. “What exactly are we protecting? I like to be prepared.”

 

“My grandsons. I have reason to believe that the cursed ones will be after them. I can lead them away and deal with them, but I would feel better if I had extra protection on them. To be honest, my last workers died,” Roma explained. He wanted to give information, but he did not want to reveal that he hired cursed ones. Roma had a feeling deep in his gut, were they the two that killed Antonio? It would be problematic if Lovino and Feliciano found out, and devastating if the duo killed his grandsons.

Ludwig thought of the cursed ones from the day before but pushed it aside. Humans would have no reason to hire demons of any sort. Surely this man was just in trouble. Nodding Ludwig responded, “If you want to discuss payment and give us more details on the area we would gladly take the job. You are lucky that I came to town specifically for work.”

 

Roma looked at the blonde. He seemed strong and sensible, someone who would see through cover-ups. Ludwig and his brother would be perfect for the job. He just needed the nagging in his brain to cease. 

 

Rising, Roma offered his hand, “Perfect! I can discuss this with you on the road if you could get your brother.”

 

**At the Castle**

 

Feliciano rose with the sun, which was quite the change for him. Usually, he would have been up well into the afternoon and would have wished everyone a good morning. The sun was bright and the sky was clear. It would have been the perfect morning if it had not been for the weight of the weeks past events on his shoulders. Feliciano was in a state of worry without his grandfather or Antonio to protect him. Grandpa Roma was always telling him of the horrors waiting to pounce, and now with Antonio’s death, it seemed that it was true. 

 

He rose from the windowsill he passed out on the night before. Roma would be home sometime that day, and he wanted to clean the main room. Maybe it would even help Lovi, who would probably still be in his room. Feliciano placed his hand over his heart, aching at the thought of his brother’s suffering. He would never forgive the murderers for what they did. They always stuck together, especially after the death of their mother. Feliciano wished things could have been different. 

 

After dressing, he went to fetch the cleaning supplies and began to scrub at the bloody stains on the carpeted floor. 

 

**On the Trail**

 

Ludwig was able to wake his brother, who had only fallen back asleep after he left. 

 

“You found work already? That’s so not awesome,” Gilbert moaned, shielding his eyes from the sun. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Ludwig spoke, “Unlike you, I happen to get things done.” 

 

Gilbert wanted to mention the cursed one who fled but held his tongue. He wanted to avoid the wrath of his brother, and he wasn’t sure how the man they were traveling with would take it. 

 

Roma merely watched the two brothers bicker back and forth before speaking, “You wanted more details, yes?”

 

“Ja,” Ludwig quickly responded, turning his attention away from Gilbert. 

 

“I live in what could be a castle, but only one half is in fine condition. My two grandsons live in separate towers, one for each of you to guard. There are rooms for you to stay in as well, and Feliciano would be happy to show you around I am sure.”

 

“Feliciano would happen to be?” Gilbert asked. 

 

“He is the youngest, lighter hair. Lovino is the elder brother, and I do not think you will see him much. Lovino has a temper, and is mourning right now,” Roma said, trying to keep his arms still. Both he and Feliciano tended to talk with their arms, a learned behavior. 

 

Ludwig merely nodded as Roma spoke. After he was done Ludwig asked, “And how will you pay us?”

 

“After I return, I will offer you both gold and gems. I will also offer my home as a resting place if you ever need it. Not to mention the favors I can get you, I just need the word,” Roma said, thinking of more to say. 

 

“Sounds like a fair amount,” Gilbert responded, attempting to control his enthusiasm at the possible riches awaiting them. 

 

“I’m glad that you accept, because we are nearly there,” Roma told the brothers, pointing at the castle in the horizon. 

 

Ludwig began taking notes of the area around them and took note of the hilly region. “Will you want us to take rounds outside, or do you want us to protect just the interior?”

 

“Whatever you feel is necessary. Say, how much experience do you have?” Roma asked, wanting to quell the thoughts in his mind. If they did kill Antonio he would have to pray that his grandsons never find out. 

 

“We have trained our whole lives! Just recently we slew a pair hunting around the village. Just a day’s work when you’re as awesome as me,” Gilbert bragged. 

 

It was as he feared, and Roma sunk into his thoughts the rest of the way. His silence would not go unnoticed by Ludwig, who chose to stay silent.

 

Ludwig’s only thought was, ‘What did I agree to?’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First Fic! I have planned out, especially these first chapters that I will be posting, so any constructive criticism or advice would be lovely. The chapters, as of now, will slowly become longer as the story progresses. I hope that this isn't a problem for anyone!
> 
> I plan on posting semi-regularly, depending on how quickly I can produce work that I can share without mortification. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
